Weekend Retreat
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Team Gibbs, Vance, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy are all on a weekend retreat. Throw in the Winchesters. What could happen, right? Hurt/comfort/family/friendship, rated for a few curse words.
1. Chapter 1

WEEKEND RETREAT

Crossover: Supernatural and NCIS

Team Gibbs, Vance, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy are all on a weekend retreat. Throw in the Winchesters. What could happen, right? Hurt/comfort/family/friendship, rated for a few curse words.

"And why must we battle mosquitos, bugs and woodland creatures again?" Tony asked, annoyed as he smacked at the many, many bugs which seemed to be buzzing all around him.

This was one of the many retreats that the federal government, in their infinite wisdom decided that all agents must participate in because it "…fostered togetherness and co-operation among teammates, co-workers, and supervisors."

"You regurgitate that crap from the brochure, McProbie?" Tony asked as he followed his co-workers along a dangerous narrow trail.

Tony turned just in time to see the look of disgust that McGee shot at him.

"And why do we have the pleasure of your presence on the outing, Director?" Tony asked. He was surprised when he joined the group in the Navy Yard at the meeting place.

"Because I had to be out of town during the executive outing." Leon replied. He didn't mind camping. He had taken the kids many, many times. But this was going to be very, very different. He could already tell. He had even packed his weapon in with his other supplies. He knew you couldn't take chances in the woods. You really never knew who or what you might run into.

"Let me guess," Gibbs added. "you and Morrow and the others head honchoes sitting around drinking martini's and talking politics."

"Scotch, usually. But yes." Vance admitted.

"Why do we have to hike to the cabin?" Abby asked struggling with her backpack and her shoes. She had worn lower heels. But it was still hard walking on the rocky uneven trail.

"Why would you wear that on an outing like this?" Ellie asked. She had worn a heavy t-shirt, jeans and a pair steel-toed boots.

"I thought we would drive up to the cabin. Not park and have to walk miles and miles." Abby wined as she struggled to keep the pack on her shoulders.

"So we can get out and enjoy nature, Ms. Scuito." The director stated. "Most of us are cooped up in offices, labs, or morgues all day. We need the fresh air and sunshine."

"When I was a young lad I enjoyed walking the moors in Edinburgh. In fact, this one time myself and another…." Ducky began his story.

Gibbs stopped suddenly. He was leading the group and he had come to a place where the ground was not stable. The path had been washing away from the rains in Virginia the past week. If they took a misstep they would slide about 20 feet down the rocky slope.

Then everything happened in rapid succession. Abby stepped to the side and lost her footing. She screamed as her overloaded backpack caused to her start over the edge. Ellie and Tim immediately reached for her. Tim caught her hand. But he could not hold on. The action had dislocated his shoulder. The pain caused him to cry out. He then joined Abby in her tumble down the hill. Ellie managed to keep her footing for just a second before she too started falling. The rest saw their teammates falling, just as the ground under them started to give way. The rest of the team landed at the bottom also, with cuts, bruises, and torn, dirty clothing.

They all sat and just got their barring for a second. Assessing their own injuries, then looking around at the rest of the team. Abby broke her ankle. Tim dislocated her shoulder. Ellie sprained her wrist and her ankle. She hit her head also. Tony aggravated his old leg injury. Gibbs reinjured his knee. Vance banged his shoulder hard on a rock. He also hit his head, causing a huge gash. Jimmy managed to bruise his back and break his glasses. Ducky got bruises from his slide down the hill. He couldn't help but his a few rocks along the way.

"Everybody okay?" Gibbs asked as he tried to stand, nursing his knee. He looked over the members of his team. Everybody looked alright, generally speaking. Vance didn't look good with his gash. But, at least he was conscious.

NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN

Dean stopped, standing in place. He and Sam where tracking in the Shenandoah National Forest when Dean heard a noise. Sam heard it this time, too.

"That was a different voice, another female voice." Dean replied. "What the hell is going on around here?" He asked as he and Sam took off towards the noise. They were sure that they had found their monster.

TBC

 **FYI: I really need to stop having so many stories going at one time. But I really loved this idea. I hope you do to. Stay Tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Director Vance asked about the welfare of his agents as he pulled a t-shirt out of his backpack and pressed it to the wound on his head. He stood up slowly. He was just a tiny bit dizzy and his head hurt. But he managed to get himself up. He then helped Tim and Ellie to stand. Tim when helped Jimmy. Ducky and Gibbs were able to stand. But Gibbs knee was seriously injured. He knew it would give out soon. Tony stood, a bit unsteadily, but he was up. They all grabbed their gear as Gibbs looked at his map, trying to figure out where to go from there.

"Well, thanks to our…shortcut…" Tony said, looking over Gibbs' shoulder and then up at the hill they had just 'tumbled' down. "…we're actually about a mile closer to the cabin."

They all seemed somewhat relieved.

Leon looked up at the sky. "Unless we're planning hiking in the rain, I suggest we get a move on." He replied, looking up at angry grey clouds.

NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN

Sam and Dean had lost their quarry. They had heard no more scream. But as they came into a clearing they noticed where there had been a landslide. The slide had taken out about 10 feet of the footpath that had been on the ridge above.

"Look Sam, that's recent. I sure would hate to have been on that trail when the slide happened." Dean stated.

"Somebody or something was, Dean." Sam said walking over and looking at a couple of the rocks. "It looks like there's blood on these rocks here. And look there," The younger man pointed. ",those are footprints in the dirt. They look recent, too."

Dean nodded.

Dean pulled his collar up around his neck. He could smell the rain in the air. "You didn't happen to bring an umbrella did you?"

Sam shook his head.

"Then I think we need to find shelter quick." Dean replied. "Those clouds don't look too good."

"There's a cave near here." Sam replied referring to the map that they got at the ranger's station.

"Let's go." Dean said as he and Sam checked their weapons. You never know who or what you mind find waiting for you in a cave.

TBC

 **I hope you enjoy my short cliffie. Thanks, as always, for your reviews and alerts. JL**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Team Gibbs and company made slow progress, and when the rain began they needed quick shelter. They all huddled under a tree for cover as the rain picked up. Gibbs had pulled out the map and studied it. They needed immediate shelter. The tree provided some shelter, but they all were getting dripped on.

"There's a cave, about a hundred yards from here. We need to get there. That'll be the best place for us to wait out this storm."

"Caves have bats, Gibbs. Bats and bears and…." Abby stated.

"You got a better idea, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

She shook her head. She hated the idea. But she also knew that even with Tim and Jimmy supporting her like they were, she couldn't go much further.

Gibbs looked at the group. "Anybody else got any bright ideas?"

Nobody answered him.

"Well, let's go then." Gibbs replied limping off in the direction of the cave.

The group looked at one another. But they follow. Tim, Tony, and Vance took the time to check their weapons before they proceeded. Caves were very unpredictable places.

NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN

"I hope we're getting close." Sam said as they tramped through the woods. It had started to rain, even harder. And the cave on the map seemed further and further away.

"It is!" Dean said. He was getting annoyed, too. He was already cold and wet and now it was starting to rain even harder.

Sam and Dean got to the entrance. But stopped they both heard rustling inside and instinctively went for their weapons. But they stopped when they recognized a face.

"Agent DiNozzo!" Dean said, very surprised.

"Dean Winchester!" Tony replied. "Sam!" He said, nodding in the younger Winchester's direction. He sighed. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

TBC

 **Another cliffie, don't ya love 'em. Thanks, as always, for your reviews and alerts. Also, if you see any typos, PM me. Thanks, JL**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **AN: I'm taking how the Winchesters and Tony met from my story 'They're Like Buffy—On Steroids.'**

Dean grinned. "Oh, Tony, I'm sure you've had worse days than this."

The agents had put out lanterns and used flashlights so that the cave was actually lit pretty well.

Gibbs and the rest knew of the Winchesters. They were on the FBI's most wanted. Gibbs, Leon, Ellie, and Tim reached for their weapons.

Tony saw the action. "It's okay. They're harmless."

Leon looked at Tony. He knew he had a head injury and all. But what was DiNozzo saying. "Agent DiNozzo! What are you…? These are the Winchesters, killers…. You know, FBI's most wanted!"

Dean saw Leon going for his gun. "It's okay, Director Vance. We're not here to hurt anybody. We just wanted to get out of the rain. Just like you."

Leon just stared at Dean. 'How did Dean Winchester know his name?' He had no clue.

It was only then that Sam and Dean noticed how dirty their clothes were. They put it together.

"You guys were involved in the landslide we saw a little ways back?" Sam kind of asked and stated at the same time.

Tony nodded.

"How did you know who I was? The director asked.

"Tony told us. He told us about all of you." Dean stated.

"His job is so dangerous. It's good to know he's with people he can trust." Sam added.

"That seems…odd, coming from you." Gibbs replied. He knew he was powerless to do anything at the moment. He would not be able to get everyone to safety. They were all injured. And he could not move too fast, himself.

"I can understand why you would say that, Agent Gibbs." Sam said. "But Tony is a good friend. We like to know he's being taken care of. And we are not killers, we're hunters. There is a difference."

Gibbs and company were all sitting with their backs to the wall of the cave. They each seemed injured. The Winchesters knelt down in front of Tony.

"Did you mess up your leg again?" Sam asked.

Tony nodded. "Check out everybody else first. Tim dislocated his shoulder. Abby broke her ankle. And Ellie may have too, I'm not sure. Gibbs knee is bothering him. I think Jimmy and Ducky are just bruised and battered. And the director, I don't know, but that gash looks pretty nasty."

Dean went over to Tim. Tim started to protest.

"Let Dean set your shoulder, Tim. It's okay. He knows what he's doing." Tony said, trying to reassure the scared, injured agent.

Dean knelt down beside Tim. "I've done this before, many times. Our dad was a Marine, just like Gibbs. He taught us how to do a lot of survival-type stuff."

Tim nodded. But he still was not sure. He decided to ask questions to get his mind off things. "Where did you meet Tony?"

Dean eased McGee's jacket off his shoulder and felt for the dislocation as he talked. "He was still a detective in Baltimore. He carded us in a bar, thought we were underage. Our fake ID's fooled him, that time." He paused. "The next time, he got us. We…we had two different IDs two different names. He chased us this time, right into an alley, right into some big, big trouble."

Dean stopped and told Tim he would pull on the count of three. He braced himself and jerked on the count of two. He took Tim completely off guard. The agent yelled, but his shoulder was back in place. He could tell Dean had fixed it.

"Thank you." Tim said, amazed that he could now move his arm so easily and without pain.

"What was this big trouble?" Ellie asked. She had been quiet, just listening.

Dean shook his head, then looked at Tony.

"Go ahead." Tony said. "They already think you're crazy."

They all looked at Tony, then back at Dean.

"I told you we were hunters. We hunt…supernatural things. The things that aren't supposed to exist, but do." Dean explained. He sighed. "Tony got chocked by a demon in an expired meat suit."

"Demon?" Tim asked, probably the most skeptical of the bunch. "They don't…."

"They exist. Trust me. And they like to possess humans." Dean replied. "And they have solid black eyes. No whites in the eyes, at all."

Sam, meanwhile, had knelt down in front of Abby. She tried to move closer to the wall, to get away from him. She was intimidated by his height. But she relaxed just a tiny bit when Sam smiled at her. Something in his smile put her at ease.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Abby." Sam replied as he moved to take off her shoe. Luckily the boot unzipped, so it was easily removed. "I'll tell you everything I am going to do as I do it. I'll be as gentle as possible, I promise."

Abby nodded, but didn't say anything. She wasn't completely over her fear. She braced herself as Sam felt for the break.

Sam stood. "I'll be right back." He then headed out into the rain.

"Where's Sam going?" Tony asked.

"…probably getting something to use as a splint." Dean offered. He took off his jacket and then removed the checkered shirt he was wearing. He fished in his bag for a small knife and began cutting his shirt to then tear it into strips.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked.

"We need something to stabilize the splints." Dean replied as he continued to rip up his shirt. "Okay." He said when he finished. He looked over at the Director. "I'll stitch up that wound, if you want."

"Demons possess the living." Ducky spoke up. "That is always what I have heard." He had grown up in Edinburgh hearing all shape and size of supernatural tale.

Dean nodded. "That has always been our understanding too. But they can possess the dead. As long as the person has not been dead too long, rigor mortis and all. The body is hard to operate, too stiff." He said as he knelt down beside Vance and inspected the wound.

"I have a needle and thread and some whiskey, Director." Dean said as he pulled the items from his bag.

"Whiskey?" Vance asked.

"…for sterilizing and drinking purposes." Dean explained. "I sterilize the needle and thread, and the wound with it. You get to drink the rest."

Vance seemed to be considering what Dean was saying. He had seen nothing vicious, in the least, from these two young men. And he had come to understand how much Gibbs trusted Tony's judgement with people. The fact that the agent tended to be spot-on with his intuitions caused Vance to put faith in the young man, also.

Vance nodded. He then closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cold wall of the cave as Dean began his work.

Sam returned moments later with a small bundle of semi-dry small branches that he had stripped of their branches and leaves. He then splinted Abby's ankle and then wrapped her foot so that she would have a sort of shoe to protect it. He then moved on to Ellie. Then he and Dean worked to splint Gibbs' and then finally Tony's knees after Dean had finished up with Vance.

Dean then took a seat on the floor beside Tony and Sam sat down beside Abby.

"How the ankle?" Sam asked her as he felt it gently to measure the swelling.

Abby nodded. "Okay." She was feeling more comfortable with Sam. And the fact that he was a friend of Tony helped him tremendously, at least in her eyes. "Some ice would have been great, though."

Sam nodded. Then he realized that they had forgotten Jimmy and Ducky. He knew that they could asses and treat their own injuries. But he asked anyway. "Dr. Mallard, Jimmy…" Sam said turning towards them. "…do you two need help?"

Ducky shook his head. "I seem to have twisted my knee. I didn't realize it at first. Mr. Palmer has sprained his ankle. But I do think we are fine, for now. Thank you for asking, Dear Boy."

Sam nodded. "You're welcome."

"Sam." Abby said, getting his attention. "I never did thank you. And I'm sorry for that, so…thank you."

"You're very welcome, Ms. Scuito." Sam said, smiling.

"Go ahead and say it. Everybody else has." Abby replied.

"What?" Sam asked, he was not sure what she was talking about.

"The shoes." Abby told him. "Everybody was asking why in the world I would wear these shoes to go on a retreat."

"Seems like a reasonable question, Abby." Sam stated. "But for you, from what Tony has told us about you, it just fits, just another 'Abbyism.'"

Abby grinned widely as she looked at Sam. "Abbyism?"

"That's what Tony calls them, your…querks." Dean said, speaking up.

Abby looked at Dean then at Tony. "That is so cool. I have my very own 'isms.'" She clapped her hands, joyfully.

Tony shook his head. "Only you would take that as a compliment."

"Yet another 'ism.'" Abby replied.

Tim spoke up. "The rain has stopped. The sun's coming out." He got up and stepped just outside the cave entrance. "The sky is clearing up, too."

"Ssshhh!" Dean said edging his way to the entrance. He had moved slowly to the entrance and peered out. Sam followed suit. He waved Agent McGee back inside.

Tim moved back inside quickly. He was not sure he had heard anything. But he drew his weapon also.

Sam looked at his brother.

"Growling…footsteps, heavy ones…above our head." Dean whispered as he pointed towards the roof of the cave.

They all looked up, waiting for the sound. Then they heard it, heavy footsteps and a menacing growl.

Vance, Tony and Gibbs got to their feet, albeit, unsteadily. They waited, weapons drawn, to see who or what might appear in the cavern entrance.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They all waited for a few tense seconds. The growl was moving now. It seemed to be moving closer to the mouth of the cave. Sam and Dean knew that they were dealing with a bear. And they could now hear what seemed to be smaller footsteps following. It was most likely a mama and her cubs.

"I think we're dealing with a grizzly or a black bear and her cubs." Dean whispered and the rest nodded. They had all kind of deduced that much from what they had been hearing.

The grizzly appeared in the mouth of the cave a few seconds later. Sam and Dean fired, shooting above the grizzly's head. The sounds of the shots startled the bear and she and her cubs took off, running in the opposite direction. They didn't want to be responsible for making two bear cubs orphans.

The Winchesters and the agents waited for a while before they left the cave. They finally decided that the coast was clear, and they could all leave safely.

Sam and Dean helped all but Abby and Ellie to their feet. Sam then bent down and scooped Abby up into his arms. And Dean did the same with Ellie.

"Okay, we're ready." Dean sighed. "That is as close as I ever want to be to a bear."

Ellie was very surprised to be carried by Dean. "I can walk."

Dean shook his head. "Sam said you have a really bad sprain."

Ellie nodded. "But still…."

The elder Winchester shook his head again. "You're light…compared to Sasquatch over there." He said, talking about Sam. "I've carried Sam plenty of times."

The group was surprised by the actions of the Winchesters. They figured that after the storm the brothers would just leave.

"We thank you, so much for what you've done. But…" Vance started.

"…we can handle it from here." Gibbs finished. "But thank you."

"Yeah, I mean…." Abby said. She had been so surprised when Sam had reached down and scooped her up, she couldn't say anything. "…I can walk. You don't have to…"

"Your ankle is broken, Abby." Sam retorted. "You don't need to be putting any pressure on it."

"Judging from the map we got at the ranger station. There's a cabin about a quarter of a mile from here. We can get you there." Dean stated. "Maybe you could get phone reception. Maybe there's a tower close by or something. Anyway…."

"Guys," Tony started. "This is just…above and beyond. Thank you."

"You've been a good friend, Tony." Dean replied. "We're glad to return the favor."

Sam nodded. "And it's nice to finally meet everybody."

They all started the slow journey to the cabin. They had to stop a few times for everybody to rest and to see if they could get any phone reception. But they finally make it. The Winchesters deposited Abby and Ellie on the couches in the living room.

"Thank you, so much." Abby said to Sam, getting him in one of her bear hugs before he could straighten up after depositing her on the couch.

"You're welcome." Sam said, breathless, as he stood up and pushed his hair back.

"Thank you, Dean." Ellie said after the elder Winchester had put her down on the couch. "That really…that was so nice. Thank you, again."

Dean nodded. "You're welcome, Ellie." He turned around looking for the kitchen. "I'll see if there's any ice. Be right back." He said, then he disappeared into the kitchen. He returned a few moments later with two bags of ice, as Gibbs and the rest of the team got settled down in the chairs in the living room area. It felt very nice to be sitting again. The trek had been hard on them all.

"It looks like you all are set on food and supplies." Dean said as he handed an ice pack to Sam for Abby and then, gently, put the other pack on Ellie's ankle. He watched Sam disappear into the kitchen a moment later. Sam came back with his arms full. He had water for them all.

"You need ice for that knee, DiNozzo?" Dean asked as he watched his friend favoring his knee.

Tony shook his head. "They've got all the teamwork, togetherness crap they're getting out of me this weekend. I'm gonna sit in this chair, watch football and drink beer." Tony had seen the big screen TV when he first came in. Now, he was just looking for the remote.

Sam and Dean both smiled.

"Well, on that note…" Dean replied. "…we'll be heading out."

Tony stood to his feet. He hugged his friends. "Be careful, look after each other."

Both Sam and Dean nodded and a moment later, they were gone.

 **EPILOGUE to follow: I think a conversation amongst the group is in order.**


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

They all looked at one another as the Winchesters left the cabin. It was not the encounter, at all, that they would have expected to have with savage killers. Actually, they were quite the opposite. Sam and Dean had not acted as they were expected. And, of course, everyone had been surprised, except Tony.

"That was Dean talking about, an expired meat suit?" Ellie asked.

Tony shook his head remembering his experience. "It's a dead person…. In my case, a dead person, missing the back of his head, possessed by a demon. I found out later that he had committed suicide 2 or 3 hours before we found him."

"So, he was just up…walking around like…?" A shudder went through Abby as she asked her question.

Tim spoke up. "But, how could…?"

"Trust me." Tony said, shaking his head. "I was shocked, too. I've seen a lot of things. But, that…I had nightmares for months afterwards."

"So," Vance asked. "…what is it that the Winchesters did for you? What do you feel like you owe them for?"

Tony looked at the director for a long moment. "They saved my life, twice that day. They rescued me from the demon. Then they picked me up and carried me out of that alley."

Everybody kind of gasped.

"They exercised the demon. She…she had me up against the wall; my feet weren't even touching the ground. She had her hand around my throat. And she was squeezing. She told the Winchesters if they didn't give her what she wanted, they would kill me."

"I thought you said that it was a male…body." Jimmy asked. "How did you know the…thing was female?"

Tony looked over at Jimmy, then at the rest of them. They had all been wondering the same thing. "This item that Sam and Dean had, she had been looking for it for a while. She had been chasing them, trying to get it. They called her by name when she told them what she wanted. Lilith…that was her name."

"So…how did you…how did you get away?" Tim asked.

Tony shook his head. "I didn't. I blacked out. The Winchesters then exercised her."

"What was this item? What did they want?" Ellie asked.

"It was a gun, a colt, supposedly made by _the_ Samuel Colt." Tony replied. "It's supposed to kill demons."

"What convinced you that they were telling you the truth?" Ducky asked.

"When they rescued me, they took me to a nearby motel. And when I came to, they were arguing about what they were going to do with me. And what might happen to them for kidnapping a detective." Tony paused. "They explained to me what had happened. I just…I didn't believe it, any of it. I threatened to arrest them for kidnapping, and whatever else I could think of. But then, Dean told me to go and look at myself in the mirror." The agent said, rubbing his neck. "I had no idea what he was talking about, but I did it anyway…."

"Let, me guess." Gibbs said. "You saw a handprint."

The SFA nodded. "I could make out a thumb and all 4 fingers." He paused. "I…that convinced me."

Nobody knew what to say. And they knew that Tony wasn't finished.

"What they do…it, it's not easy. They don't ask for any money. They usually get beat up pretty bad. But they save people. They…the people that these things possess, by the time the monster is done with them, they can't be saved. They save who they can. But by the time these…things are done with their victims, their humanity is gone. And what's left…it's…. Tony shook his head.

They all kind of just looked at Tony for a moment. They had been, up close and personal, with the Winchesters and had lived to tell the tale. They had a new perspective on what the brothers did.

"They are not what I expected." Ellie spoke up. She had read their files. As had most NCIS agents.

"They didn't kill that bear." Jimmy said. "Most people would have."

Tony nodded. "They didn't want to leave those two cubs without a mama. They were too young to survive without her."

The silence bordered on uncomfortable. But that was only because they each were trying to comprehend the experience they just had with the Winchesters, those 'supposed' savage killers.

THE END

 **END NOTES: Thank you all, so much, for taking this journey with me. I hope you enjoyed the ride. And, as always, if you see any errors... I still don't have a beta. Thanks again, JL**


End file.
